writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Riri25
Riri25 ~ Page Rules *Make sure to sign your message with 3 ~'s, so I know who you are. *Any unsigned messages won't be replied to. *No scribbling nonsensical stuff on my page. 愛してる. Welcome To Our Wiki , welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''User talk:BachLynn23 page. There's a lot to do around here, so I, User talk:LeGruff and the rest of the team hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements.' :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :'Need more help?' The wiki policies overview page has an outline of the site's policies and some helpful pointers on how to get started. :'Please every time you edit''', so that we can recognize you as an established user. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward having you writing and roleplaying with us! LeGruff (talk) 10:35, October 18, 2014 (UTC) re ooooooo simple, not a lot in it, I've got JUST the idea, I've been waiting for someone to ask for one with those specifications xD re yea, it'll be even nicer if I ever get it done so it can be used xD *bites* sup kid? bah.... that wasn't my fault, CHB chat has been...losing my interest a bit lately. and ikr? but then again I never study. well for a status update i've been busy working on this avatar rp joint. has school been? any boyfriends? :P :D well it's an affiliate here. it's basically a hundred years or so after Legend of Korra, we do everything in Republic City. still gotta make apps (claims), WBs and well yeah. we have a nice lil coding template, histories for what happened between LoK and now. we don't really use real models there. the joint has some differences from CHB. oh lol i mean like real people for models, it's not a rule but we prefer to use anime/artsy models y'know. i mean you're free to come aboard (migs is an admin there btw) just try looking around and figure stuff out. i gtg to school, so we'll talk..tonight i guess? re xD Yea it's not even close to being done, but when it is you may use it, but not before, I must be clear on that point because even though I've said that to others, to wait until it's done and that I'd tell them, they apparently thought it was done and just started using it on me before I'd used it myself >.< I mean I don't mind letting you guys use my coding, but as it is mine I'd like to use it first xD so... mornin? any freetime atm? aight maybe get on le avatar chat? unless you're still thinkin about it >.< Hushaby Hush-a-by riri On the wiki tree, When the users yell The wiki will crack When the tree falls The users will scream And down will fall riri wiki and all O.o ok a bit darker than I planned when I started, but oh well >.< re lol actually where the halloween thing was a bust, mostly on my part for just well tbh I just ended up hating it cuz I didn't have enough help on the back end part >.< trying to run the whole thing alone was too much and I ran out of ideas and got sick of it >.< but wouldn't it be fun to do a post apocs wiki like thing, like idk re Yea the Halloween thing got complicated, sorry about that >.< The apocalypse thing would be fun to replace it, with better planning this time of course, I really needed more time to plan the Halloween thing before it started so I could have kept it on track easier. I'm just not sure how we'd do it. We also were talking on the guild skype group chat, and we thought we'd maybe make an OOC roleplay portal, Roleplay Portal/OOC Guild User Roleplay and then instead of having a family tree like we did on chbrp, we'd make a sorta game of thrones houses family tree where people can have mottos and knights and castles and stuffs. Roleplay Portal/OOC Guild User Roleplay/Guild Family Tree of Thrones and I was also thinking maybe we could do others, like maybe Roleplay Portal/OOC Guild User Roleplay/Guild Hogwarts Sorting Hat, Roleplay Portal/OOC Guild User Roleplay/Guild Demigods, Roleplay Portal/OOC Guild User Roleplay/Guild Districts, etc. surprise I had inspiration for your story/writing header this morning, so I did a rough draft, http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Header_and_Footer_Sandbox#Riri what do you think? re YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY I saw on your user page you liked panda bears so I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not but I felt like incorporating it into your template :) So now I just have to actually put it into template form, when it's done I'll link you to the template :) here you go Oh I agree a ton, pandas are awesome, as well as penguins xD http://writing-and-roleplaying-guild.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Riri%27s_Writing_Header here's the link to your template, it's officially yours now, I relinquish ownership, so if anyone wants to use it, it's totally up to you who can or can't :) And if you need any more custom templates in the future, personal, roleplay, word bubbles, writing, sigs, etc just let me know :) (I just did 2 word bubbles for wonder and brock) re Meh, be selfish, I've got more than enough custom ideas to go around ;) I mean honestly I have so many ideas wonder suggested I actually just make them as I think of them and like put them up for grabs/adoption xD I mean I've got like 10 or more floating around in my head right now lol re I don't know how I manage it sometimes, I joke with wonder about how I wonder what will happen if one day I just run out of ideas lol. It's like I look at things, colours, people, etc and I just see different ways of doing things or I get inspired. It's the same when creating character histories. re I think as long as there isn't enough time in a day, week year month etc I won't run out of ideas xD re Well as long as you did good, at least they are behind you now